lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
High Forest Sentinels
Along with the druid council, their is the Sentinels. The sentinels are the all female military force that defends the forests of High Forest. The Sentinels are led by the Ranger General, and she in turn appoints commanders beneath her. Given the threat of invasion that constantly looms, few roles are as critical to the defense of the land as the sentinel. "Sentinel" is an ancient title, its skills are rooted in ancient tradition from even before the time of the war of Vengeance. The Sentinels were established shortly after the War of Vengeance , and all of its soldiers are Sindar Elven women. They were created in order to replace the old army. Sentinels are elite archers and skirmishers, capable of doing tricks with the bow that few others can hope to match. Ranger General See Also : Tyrande Whisperwood Tyrande Whisperwood '''is the Ranger General of High Forest, and the wife of Malfurion Stormrage. With Malfurion she has three children in Taflarion, Helian and Shandis Stormrage of whome Talflarion is the leader of the Druids of the Talon Sect and a greatly respected Druid, while her daughter Shandis is an extremely respected Sentinel within the High Forest Kingdom, and her final daughter Helian is another Sentinel within the forces of High Forest and perhaps the least known of the Whisperwood family. Tyrande Whisperwood was someone that was born into the high culture of the Sindar Elves and she very much got along with the two Stormrage brothers because of their rejection of the direction that the Sindar Elves were going. She spent a large part of her life in love with both Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage, and in the end her decision to marry malfurion caused illidan to go into a tailspin and dramatically change the course of Sindarian society. This is a decision that has dramatically affected Elven history in that it led to Malfurion leaving Ulthuan due to the corupting effect that Illidan had on its culture following the collapse of their relationship. When they arrived in Europe nothing was the way they were told in that the forests were not teeming with happiness but instead the land was overrun with Trolloc and all other manner of evil creatures. Together with Malfurion she would fight in the beast wars in an attempt to clear the Trolloc out of High Forest and although it took a long time they were finally successful. Since then she has taken on a more administrative role within the Sentinels and from here she has become the true leader of the Sentinels, but this has caused her to miss some of the old way she lived. Ranger Lieutenants Vareesa Windrunner See Also : Vareesa Windrunner '''Vareesa Windrunner is a Sindar Elf who lives in High Forest, and is a Sentinel Luitenant. She has three siblings in the form of Alleria, Legolas, and Sylvanus Windrunner of which Alleria leads the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas military, her brother Legolas joined Alleria in Quel'Thalas but is often in Gondor or High Forest assisting either Vareesa or Aragorn Elessar, and her final sister Sylvanus is a near Dark Elf under the service of the Kingdom of Lothlorian and married to the brother of the King of the Lothlorians. She maintains contact with Alleria but her relationship with her sister Sylvanus is strained. She is married to Haldir Minheer of whome she has two children with in the form of Halline Windrunner, and Jaeli Minheer. Vareesa was born a member of the powerful Windrunner family, and she would be very close with all of her siblings during her youth. As they grew up they joined many of the Sindar Elves that joined the High Elves in going to France to fight the Dwarves in the War of Vengeance. Her role here would be less combat and more about scouting as before she left Malfurion Stormrage would make it known to her that they may leave Ulthuan and he needed her to find them a new home when she got there.Vareesa Windrunner left Ulthuan with the rest of her family but on the journey over she grew close to Haldir Minheer and through this relationship she made the tough decision to leave her family and follow Haldir to his destiny in High Forest where he felt the weakness of the Lothlorians would not exist. Since her arrival in High Forest she has gained an immense hatred for the Trolloc, and has become known as one of the most brutal Sindar commanders in High Forest for her lack of control in fighting the Trolloc. Mereneena Swifteern See Also : Mereneena Swifteern Mereneena Swifteern is a Sindar Elf, who lives in High forest and is a Sentinel Lieutenant. Born in Ulthuan before the Exodus she left the Island home of the Sindar Elves and travelled to Europe where she made herself a home in High Forest. She has been in a long term relationship with Legolas Windrunner and with him she has three of her seven children in the form of Feiner, Gringolhom, and Teurgen Windrunner of which Fiener is a Druid of the Bear Aspect and one of the higher rankings members of that Order, her son Gringolhom is what the Sindar Elves call a "Piele" of which means a wandering elf and he goes throughout Europe but has become attatched to a small forest in northern Europe called Lorien of which he has formed a small kingdom within, and their final son Teurgen is valliant Elven fighter that returned to Ulthuan following his abandonement by his mother and now fights in northern Ulthuan against the Dark Elves. Mereneena has gathered quite the reputation amonst her people, and this reputation has begun to lead to calls for her to be removed from High Forest. This reputation has been built through her continued and growing love for sex. She was born late in the War of Vengeance which makes her rather young and yet she has seven children which is extremely high for someone her age. She has 3 with the prince of the Quel'Thalas Elves Legolas Windrunner. She doesn't keep any of these children and thus they are left to the care of the society at large, or in the case of Legolas for him to take care of. During the Rise of Lucerne she visited Quel'Thalas and while she was there she discovered that she was not allowed to return to High Forest on orders of the Druids. This fractured her mind, and she left Quel'Thalas and her current whereabouts are completely unknown. Shandis Stormrage See Also : Shandis Stormrage Shandis Stormrage is the daughter of Tyrande Whisperwood, and Malfurion Stormrage and a loyal resident of High Forest, along with being a Sentinel Luitenant. Shandis has two sibling in the form of Taflarion Stormrage of whome is the leader of the Talon Druid Sect within the High Forest leadership caste, and Helion Stormrage of whome is a fellow sentinel just like her and her mother. Shandis Stormrage was forced to be placed into a fighting role within the Sentinels very quickly in her life as the conflict with the Trollocs was boiling out of control. A very young girl she has proven herself many times throughout the nearly continues conflict with the Beast of the Easts. In one instance during theBattle of Meadow's Row she held the watchtower alone for nearly three weeks against a nearly constant wave of Trolloc following her units death. These events have only increased the importance placed on her by the leadership of High Forest, and in the most recent conflict with the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten she has been the leader of the defenders who are assigned to defeat the forces of Bolten. In this role she has become very intertwined with the military forces of Gondor who are also dealing with the movement south of the Kingdom of Bolten. Alongside this growing conflict she is still being forced to deal with the Trollocs who are very numerous in this area. Glorifindal See Also : Glorifindal Glorifindal is an ancient Sindar Elf that was born on Ulthuan during the ancient days when the Elves still controlled the island of Atlantis making him one of the most ancient of Elves alive. Glorifindal leads the male section of the Sentinels of which are massive in number as they form the basis for the melee Sentinels and are far more heavily armed, and armored then the other sections of the Sentinels. Glorifindal was born on Ulthuan during a time when the Sindar Elves were still the majority of the Elven population, and thus over the youth of his life he fought in the Atlantian Rebellion, and following this he watched as the High Elves became the dominant Elven culture on Ulthuan. He became a loyal soilder of Malfurion Stormrage and followed him willingly when he took the Sindar Elves into France. Glorifindal would become famous amongst the Gondorians after he took a large army of Sentinels and relieved Cair Andros during the Civil War in Gondor. He proceeded to hold the fortress for the entire conflict and is seen as very responsible in Gondor's suvival. Other Rangers Alassë Telrúnya See Also : Alassë Telrúnya Alassë Telrúnya is a member of the High Forest Sentinels and has become more widely know because she is a member of the Ranger unit of Shandis Stormrage. Alassë Telrúnya Had two siblings in the form of Nalle, and Vaellin Telrúnya of which her sister Nalle was a Ranger Luitenent before she was killed during the taking of the Grandfather Tree, and her brother Vaellin was a powerful Druid of the Talon but he was killed during an attempted trip to Quel'Thalas. Alassë Telrúnya was born in Ulthuan during the Sundering, and this had a large effect on her opinion of Elven society in general. She came to believe in the supremacy of the Sindar Elves, and held a barely controlled hatred for the other Elven groups of which she held a particular hatred for the High Elves who she blamed more then the Dark Elves for what was happening to the Elven Race. Alassë Telrúnya would follow Malfurion Stormrage during the Sindar Elven exodus and during this she would become attached very closely to her siblings of whom meant everything to her. Points of Interest Feathermoon Stronghold See Also : Feathermoon Stronghold Feathermoon Stronghold, also known as New Feathermoon, is a Sindar Elven port settlement on the Forgotten Coast in Dol Amroth. Feathermoon Stronghold was constructed following the Sindar Elves gaining control over the forest of High Forest as a means for High Forest to trade with the outside world through the port. In the depths of the forest of Feathermoon is a single portal which allows transport to High Forest itself, and it is through this portal that the communication between the two realms are continued. Feathermoon Stronghold is led by the Sentinel General Shandis Feathermoon of whome named the forest after her mother of whome died during the capture of it. Category:High Forest